Green Arrow Unlimited
Plot In 2167,While making sure that the launch of air force Colonel Kurt Lance's mission to Counter Earth, another planet located on the far side of the Sun, Green Arrow catches Anarky sneaking onto the ship and they fight until it launches. During the fight, Kurt Lance looses control and crashes onto Earth 2. Green Arrow joins a rebellion led by Simon Morrison. The team consists Girder, Kurt Lance, Cayden James, Vigilante (Vincent Sobel) and Firefly to stop Dark Arrow, who is secretly Oliver's evil counterpart, and the leader of a group of Nazis. Season 1 # A new planet is discovered that is close to Earth and seems to be a "Counter Earth", Colonel Kurt Lance., son of Mayor Quentin Lance, is hired to explore it. Green Arrow walks around the launch site to make sure nothing goes wrong but he sees the Anarchy sneaking on to the ship, they fight for a short time before the ship launches, as it gets closer to the planet James losses control and they crash. Green Arrow wakes up and realizes that the planet has a city on it but when he reaches the city he is attacked by a large man who resembles Bane, he is captured and is thrown in to a cell that has the Anarchy in it, Green Arrow questions Anarchy who reveals he broke in to the ship simply to mess with Green Arrow and that, even if he has been captured by aliens, he doesn't regret anything. Green Arrow escapes and beats a few guards along the way. It ends with what looks like a human saying that he wants Green Arrow 's head. # Green Arrow joins a rebellion with Two Face, Girder, Kurt Lance, and Firefly in it while being led by Simon Morrison. David decides to introduce Green Arrow to a robot called Red Tornado that a scientist named T.O Morrow developed. However, Red Tornado goes out of control and Green Arrow must seek to stop him. # Green Arrow tries to locate Anarchy by going after the Citizen Cold after confusing him for Captain Cold. Meanwhile, Green Arrow distrusts Simon which is why he stays at Tatsu Yamushiro's place. # Against Morrison' orders, Green Arrow and Kurt Lance. go to Central City to deal with Death Storm and Killer Frost, who are fighting each other since they broke up. # Morrison decides to weaken the mystery man's assets by attacking the Star City Bank, however Two Face and Girder are discovered by a white gang boss named Walter Steele . The connection between Girder and Steele are explained. # When a cyber terrorist attacks Star City, Cayden feels responsible for the whole thing. Green Arrow and the team all try to stop the terrorist attack while calming the public. Morrison discovers Green Arrow 's secret identity after stabbing Quentin Lance's doppelganger to death. # Before Morrison can confront Oliver someone brakes in and captures him and the rest of the rebels. Meanwhile Green Arrow fights Bane but during the fight Walter Steele and Anarchy show up, the good news is Citizen Cold helps Green Arrow fight but eventually they are both defeated and captured. They wake up in a cell with the rest of the rebels, the mystery man then comes and shows his face, making Green Arrow realize he is his own counter part. # Green Arrow brakes out of his cuffs and, with help from Citizen Cold, brakes out of the cell and fights the guards with the rebels, they try to brake in to other Oliver's room but it turns out to be guarded by four guards as big as Bane so they decide to come back later. They all go back to Tatsu Yamushiro's home but they find out she is gone, Green Arrow looks around the place and realizes that other Oliver took her. # Green Arrow leads the rest of the team to try to save Tatsu Yamushiro and her son Akio from the other Oliver at Nanda Parbat. Tatsu gets surprised when she learns how her husband Maseo Yamushiro is still alive and now serving the League of Assassins. Green Arrow is also surprised to see that the other Oliver married Nyssa . # Simon contemplates whether or not he should trust Green Arrow and remembers what the other Oliver did to make him angry. It happened years ago when he was friends with the other Oliver. The other Oliver joined forces with the Bratva to stop a high value sell off that Morrison Tech is producing with no doubts the plan since the other Oliver is to steal the object himself. # Green Arrow and his team returns to Star City where Simon seemingly gives the Dark Knight a chance. Simon discovers that Walter Steele is using his company Morrison Technology to create an army of meta humans similar to Death Storm. # Vigilante gets angry that Walter Steele is still not around and goes after him since Steele horribly damaged his face long ago. Green Arrow must stop Vigilante and Steele from killing each other since he fears Vigilante will do something he regrets such as becoming a murderer. Meanwhile, Simon gives Kurt a mission while secretly plotting to kill Green Arrow . # Kurt Lance. finds a stone that turns him into a werewolf and Simon Morrison plans to exploit Kurt by using him to attack Green Arrow since he hates him so much because of Oliver's doppelganger killing Simon's father Justin Claybourne for protesting his mistreatment towards Jewish people. Category:Green Arrow Category:Animation Category:DC Comics